classic_albumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Food
Food & Liquor II: The Great American Rap Album Pt. 1 is the fourth studio album by American rap artist Lupe Fiasco, the album is more of a political statement than his other albums talking about Drug and Alcohol problems and misogynistic verses and words in hip-hop songs these days. The album was released on September 25, 2012 to positive reviews and featured singles Bitch Bad, Around My Way (Freedom Ain't Free) and Battle Scars. History to this point The title was revealed by Fiasco on his blog in February of 2009 and the following year rapped a verse from "Strange Fruition" which is the second track off the album. Lupe began working on the album in 2011 after a delay of his last album Lasers cause of a dispute between him and Atlantic Records and released to track Go To Sleep from recording sessions and was later released as a bonus track from the album. A Pt. 2 was announced and would be released in spring of 2013 but was cancelled in January of 2013. Music The album is more political that Lupe's other albums and talks about several different topics, like with the single Bitch Bad which talks about the word 'Bitch' and how it's used in hip hop and how it could effect a young child. In Lamborghini Angels, Fiasco talks about the Illuminati, a women being brainwashed and a priest sexually assaulting a young child in the first four lines then changes and tells a story about the Maywand District murders. Artwork The artwork is all black while foreshadows the dark singles and songs from the album. Lupe said that the cover was inspired by Johnny Cash's Men in Black album and goes with the theme All Black Everything from Lasers. Reception Sales The album debut at #5 on the Billboard 200 selling 89,778 copies it's first week and as of October 21, 2012 sold 128,000 copies. Critical Reception The album has recieved positive reviews, Allmusic said it's "delivering a message and provoking debate" and stated, "As with many of his songs, the lyrical value (clever, cerebral) is far greater than the musical value (sluggish, meandering)." Rolling stone commented and believe that fiasco's "better when he relaxes a little" and observed "the usual Lupe deficiencies: a hectoring tone ('Bitch Bad') and bombastic beats that pile-drive messages home." Track listing *1 - Ayesha Says (skit) *2 - Strange Fruition *3 - ITAL (Roses) *4 - Around My Way (Freedom Ain't Free) *5 - Audubon Ballroom *6 - Bitch Bad *7 - Lamborghini Angels *8 - Put Em Up *9 - Heart Donor *10 - How Dare You *11 - Battle Scars *12 - Brave Heart *13 - Form Follows Function *14 - Cold War *15 - Unforgivable Youth *16 - Hood Now Personal * Andre Samuel – composer * The Audibles – producer * The B-Sides – producer * Bilal – featured artist, producer * Christian Buettner – composer * Julian Bunetta – composer, producer * Graham Burris – engineer * Larrance Dopson – composer, producer * Lupe Fiasco – additional production, art direction, composer, design, executive producer, primary artist * Albert Lai Francis – composer * 'Free Chilly' – executive producer * The Futuristiks – producer * Jimmy Giannos – composer * Andrew Harr – composer * David Ryan Harris – composer * Infamous – producer * Jermaine Jackson – composer * Ayesha Jaco – primary artist * Darrale Jones – executive producer * Dominic Jordan – composer * King David – producer * Klypso – producer * Mr. Inkredible – producer * Jason Mourad – composer * Joseph Mourad – composer * Thomas Mueller – composer * Mark Obriski – art direction, design * Marcello Pagin – composer * P. Phillips – composer * Poo Bear – composer, featured artist, producer * Pro-Jay – producer * Jamal "Mally Mall" Rashid – producer * Marco "Infamous" Rodriquez – composer * The Runners – producer * Guy Sebastian – composer, featured artist * Severe – producer * Carl Sigman – composer * Simonsayz – producer * Soundtrakk – composer, producer * Marsha St. Hubert – marketing * Brian Tistog – composer Charts